wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XLV
Na krzyk jego pierwszy przybiegł Kali, za nim dwaj strzelcy, którzy mieli poprzednią straż zluzować, a w chwilę później wszyscy Wa-himowie i Samburu zgromadzili się wrzeszcząc i wyjąc na miejscu zbrodni. Uczyniło się zamieszanie, pełne okrzyków i trwogi. Ludziom chodziło nie tyle o zabitych i o zabójstwo, ile o te ostatki wody, która już wsiąkła w spieczony grunt dżungli. Niektórzy Murzyni rzucili się na ziemię i wyrywając palcami grudki wysysali z niej resztki wilgoci. Inni krzyczeli, że pomordowały strażników i porozcinały worki złe duchy. Ale Staś i Kali wiedzieli, co o tym myśleć. Oto M'Kunjego i M'Pui brakło wśród tych wyjących nad kępą trawy ludzi. W tym, co się stało, było coś więcej niż zabójstwo dwóch strażników i kradzież wody. Porozcinane pozostałe worki świadczyły, że był to czyn zemsty i zarazem wyrok śmierci na całą karawanę. Kapłani złego Mzimu pomścili się nad dobrym. Czarownicy zemścili się na młodym królu, który odkrył ich oszustwa i nie byłby pozwolił im wyzyskiwać dłużej ciemnych Wa-himów. Nad całą karawaną roztoczyła teraz skrzydła śmierć jak jastrząb nad stadem gołębi. Kali przypomniał sobie poniewczasie, że mając myśl zatroskaną i zajętą czym innym zapomniał kazać związać czarowników, jak to od czasu ich ucieczki przykazywał czynić co wieczór. Widoczne też było, że dwaj strzelcy strażujący przy wodzie przez wrodzoną Murzynom niedbałość pokładli się i zasnęli. To ułatwiło łotrom robotę i pozwoliło im zbiec bezkarnie. Zanim zamieszanie uspokoiło się cokolwiek i ludzie ochłonęli z przerażenia, upłynęło sporo czasu, jednakże zbrodniarze nie musieli być daleko, gdyż ziemia pod rozciętymi workami była wilgotna i krew, która wypłynęła z obu pomordowanych, nie stężała jeszcze zupełnie. Staś wydał rozkaz ścigania zbiegów nie tylko dlatego, by ich ukarać, ale i dlatego, by odzyskać dwa ostatnie worki wody. Kali dosiadłszy konia i wziąwszy ze sobą kilkunastu strzelców ruszył w pogoń. Stasiowi, który w pierwszej chwili chciał wziąć w niej udział, przyszło na myśl, że nie można zostawiać Nel samej wobec rozdrażnienia i wzburzenia Murzynów, więc został. Polecił tylko Kalemu zabrać ze sobą Sabę. Sam został, albowiem obawiał się wprost buntu - szczególniej ze strony Samburów. Ale w tym się pomylił. Murzyni w ogóle wybuchają łatwo i czasem z błahych powodów, ale gdy przyciśnie ich wielka niedola, a zwłaszcza gdy zacięży nad nimi nieubłagana ręka śmierci, poddają się jej biernie, nie tylko ci, których islam nauczył, że walka z przeznaczeniem jest próżna, ale wszyscy. Wówczas ni trwoga, ni męczarnie chwil ostatnich nie mogą rozbudzić ich z odrętwienia. Tak stało się i teraz. Wa-himowie zarówno jak Samburowie, gdy pierwsze wzburzenie przeszło i gdy myśl, że muszą umrzeć, utwierdziła się ostatecznie w ich umysłach, pokładli się cicho na ziemię, by czekać na śmierć, wobec czego należało się obawiać nie buntu, ale raczej tego, czy jutro zechcą wstać i ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Stasia, gdy to spostrzegł, ogarnęła ogromna litość nad nimi. Kali wrócił jeszcze przede dniem i natychmiast złożył przed Stasiem dwa poszarpane worki, w których nie zostało ani kropli wody. - Panie wielki - rzekł - Madi apana! Staś obtarł ręką spotniałe czoło, po czym zapytał: - A M'Kunje i M'Pua? - M'Kunje i M'Pua umrzeć - odpowiedział Kali. - Kazałeś ich zabić? - Ich zabić lew albo wobo. I począł opowiadać, co zaszło. Trupy dwóch zbrodniarzy znaleźli dość daleko od obozu, na miejscu, gdzie spotkała ich śmierć. Obaj leżeli przy sobie, obaj mieli czaszki pogruchotane z tyłu, poszarpane łopatki i objedzone grzbiety. Kali przypuszczał, że gdy wobo lub lew ukazał się im przy świetle księżyca, padli przed nim na twarz i poczęli go błagać, by im darował życie. Ale straszny zwierz zabił obu i następnie zaspokoiwszy pierwszy głód poczuł wodę i poszarpał worki. - Bóg ich pokarał - rzekł Staś - i Wa-himowie przekonają się, że złe Mzimu nie potrafi nikogo wyratować. A Kali powtórzył: - Bóg ich pokarać, ale my nie mamy wody. - Daleko, przed nami, widziałem na wschodzie góry. Tam musi być woda. - Kali widzieć je także, ale do nich mnóstwo, mnóstwo dni... Nastała chwila milczenia. - Panie - ozwał się Kali - niech dobre Mzimu... niech bibi poprosi Wielkiego Ducha o deszcz albo o rzekę. Staś nie odpowiedział nic i odszedł. Przed namiotem zobaczył białą figurkę Nel; krzyki i wycia Murzynów rozbudziły ją już od dawna. - Co to się stało, Stasiu? - zapytała podbiegając ku niemu. A on położył jej rękę na główce i rzekł poważnie: - Nel, módl się do Boga o wodę, gdyż inaczej zginiemy wszyscy. Więc dziewczynka podniosła swą bladą twarzyczkę ku górze i utkwiwszy oczy w srebrnej tarczy księżyca, poczęła błagać o ratunek Tego, który na niebie porusza kręgi gwiazd, a na ziemi stosuje wiatr do wełny jagnięcia. Po bezsennej, hałaśłiwej i niespokojnej nocy słońce wytoczyło się na widnokrąg tak nagle, jak zawsze wytacza się pod zwrotnikami, i uczynił się dzień świetlisty. Na trawach nie było ani kropli rosy, na niebie żadnej chmurki. Staś kazał strzelcom zebrać ludzi i miał do nich krótką przemowę. Oświadczył im, że wracać do rzeki niepodobna, albowiem wiedzą przecie dobrze, że dzielą ich od niej pięć dni i nocy drogi. Ale za to nikt nie wie, czy wody nie ma w przeciwnej stronie. Może nawet niedaleko znajdzie się jakie źródło, jaka rzeczka albo kałuża. Nie widać wprawdzie drzew, ale bywa tak często, że na otwartych równinach, gdzie wichry porywają nasiona, drzewa nie rosną i przy wodzie. Wczoraj widzieli kilka wielkich antylop i kilka strusi uciekających na wschód, co jest znakiem, że tam musi być jakiś wodopój, a wobec tego, kto nie jest głupcem i kto ma w piersi serce nie zająca, ale lwa lub bawołu, ten będzie wolał iść naprzód, choćby w pragnieniu i męce, niż leżeć i czekać tu na sępy albo hieny. I tak mówiąc ukazał ręką na sępy, których kilka zataczało już złowrogie koła nad karawaną. Po tych słowach Wa-himowie, którym Kali kazał wstać, podnieśli się prawie wszyscy, albowiem przyzwyczajeni do straszliwej władzy królewskiej, nie śmieli się jej oprzeć. Ale wielu z Samburów, wobec tego, że król ich, Faru, pozostał nad jeziorem, nie chciało się już podnieść i ci mówili między sobą: "Po cóż mamy iść naprzeciwko śmierci, kiedy ona sama do nas przyjdzie?" W ten sposób karawana ruszyła naprzód, zmniejszona prawie do połowy, i wyruszyła od razu w męce. Ludzie od dwudziestu czterech godzin nie mieli w ustach ani kropli wody, ani żadnego innego płynu. Nawet w chłodniejszych klimatach byłoby to przy pracy cierpieniem nie do zniesienia, a cóż dopiero w tym rozpalonym piecu afrykańskim, w którym ci nawet, którzy piją obficie, wypacają tak prędko wodę, że mogą ją niemal w tej samej chwili ścierać rękoma ze skóry. Było też do przewidzenia, że wielu ludzi padnie w drodze z wyczerpania i od uderzeń słonecznych. Staś chronił Nel, jak mógł, od słońca i nie pozwalał jej wychylić się ani na chwilę spod palankinu, którego daszek pokrył sztuką białego perkalu, aby go uczynić podwójnym. N tych ostatkach wody, którą miał jeszcze w gumowej flaszce, zgotował jej mocnej herbaty i podał ją ostudzoną, bez cukru, albowiem słodycze zwiększają pragnienie. Dziewczynka nalegała na niego ze łzami, by napił się także, więc przyłożył flaszkę do ust, w której pozostało zaledwie kilka naparstków wody, i poruszając gardłem udawał, że pije. W chwili gdy poczuł na wargach wilgoć, zdawało mu się, że w piersiach i w żołądku ma płomień i jeśli tego płomienia nie ugasi, to padnie trupem. Przed oczyma zaczęły mu latać czerwone plamy, a w szczękach doznał przeraźliwego bólu, jakby mu kto wbijał w nie tysiące szpilek. Ręka drżała mu tak, że o mało nie rozlał tych ostatnich kilku kropel. Jednakże nie tylko dwie lub trzy schwytał na ustach językiem; resztę zachował dla Nel. Upłynął znów dzień męki i trudów, po którym, na szczęście, noc przyszła chłodniejsza. Lecz następnego rana żar uczynił się na świecie okropny. Nie było ani tchnienia wiatru. Słońce jak zły duch niszczyło żywym ogniem zeschłą ziemię. Krańce widnokręgu pobielały. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie było widać nawet euforbii. Nic - tylko spalona, pusta równina, pokryta kępami sczerniałej trawy i wrzosów. Kiedy niekiedy rozlegały się w niezmiernej odległości lekkie grzmoty, ale wobec pogodnego nieba nie zwiastowały one burzy, jeno suszę. O południu, gdy upał czyni się największy, trzeba się było zatrzymać. Karawana rozłożyła się w głuchym milczeniu. Pokazało się, że padł jeden koń i kilku pagazich zostało w drodze. W czasie wypoczynku nikt nie pomyślał o jedzeniu. Ludzie mieli zapadłe oczy i popękane wargi, a na nich zeschnięte grudki krwi. Nel dyszała jak ptak, więc Staś oddał jej gumową flaszkę i krzyknąwszy: "Piłem, piłem!' - uciekł w drugą stronę obozu, obawiał się bowiem, że jeśli zostanie, to odbierze jej tą wodę lub zażąda, by się z nim podzieliła. I to był może najbardziej bohaterski jego uczynek w ciągu podróży. Sam począł się męczyć jednak okropnie. Przed oczyma latały mu ciągle czerwone płaty. Czuł ściskanie w szczękach tak silne, że i otwierał, i zamykał je z trudnością. Gardło miał suche, piekące; nic śliny w ustach; język jakby drewniany. A przecie dla niego i dla karawany był to dopiero początek męczarni. Grzmoty zapowiadające suszę odzywały się ustawicznie na krańcach widnokręgu. Około godziny trzeciej, gdy słońce przechyla się na zachodnią stronę nieba, Staś podniósł karawanę na nogi i ruszył na jej czele ku wschodowi. Ale szło teraz za nim zaledwie siedemdziesięciu ludzi, a i to co chwila któryś z nich kładł się obok swego pakunku, aby już nie powstać. Upał zmniejszył się o kilka stopni, ale był jeszcze straszny. W nieruchomym powietrzu unosił się jakby czad. Ludzie nie mieli czym oddychać, a nie mniej poczęły cierpieć i zwierzęta. W godzinę po wyruszeniu padł znowu jeden koń. Saba robił bokami i ział; z wywieszonego sczerniałego języka nie spadała mu ani kropla piany. King, przywykły do suchych afrykańskich dżungli, cierpiał mniej widocznie, lecz począł być zły. Jego małe oczki połyskiwały jakimś dziwnym światłem, Stasiowi, a zwłaszcza Nel, która co jakiś czas przemawiała do niego, odpowiadał jeszcze gulgotaniem, ale gdy Kali przeszedł niebacznie koło niego, chrząknął groźnie i machnął tak trąbą, że byłby go zabił, gdyby nie to, że chłopak odskoczył w porę na stronę. Kali miał oczy zaszłe krwią, żyły na szyi rozdęte i wargi popękane tak jak inni Murzyni. Koło godziny piątej zbliżył się do Stasia i tępym głosem, który z trudnością wychodził mu z gardła, rzekł: - Panie wielki, Kali nie móc iść dalej. Niech już tu nadejdzie noc. A Staś przemógł ból w szczękach i odpowiedział z wysiłkiem: - Dobrze. Stańmy. Noc przyniesie ulgę. - Przyniesie śmierć - szepnął młody Murzyn. Ludzie pozrzucali z głów ładunki, ale ponieważ gorączka w ich zgęstniałej krwi doszła już do najwyższego stopnia, więc tym razem nie pokładli się od razu na ziemię. Serca i tętna w skroniach, w rękach i nogach biły im tak, jakby miały pęknąć za chwilę. Skóra na ciałach zsychając się i kurcząc poczęła ich swędzić; w kościach odczuwali jakiś niesłychany niepokój, a we wnętrznościach i gardzielach ogień. Niektórzy chodzili niespokojnie między pakunkami, innych było widać dalej w czerwonych promieniach zachodzącego słońca, jak kręcili się jeden za drugim wśród suchych kęp jakby czegoś poszukując - i trwało to dopóty, dopóki siły ich nie wyczerpały się zupełnie. Wówczas padali kolejno na ziemię, ale leżeli w drgawkach. Kali siadł w kucki przy Stasiu i Nel łowiąc otwartymi ustami powietrze i jął powtarzać błagalnie między jednym oddechem a drugim: - Bwana kubwa, wody! Staś patrzał na niego szklanym wzrokiem i milczał. - Bwana kubwa, wody! - a po chwili: - Kali umierać... wtedy Mea, która z niewiadomych przyczyn najłatwiej znosiła pragnienie i najmniej cierpiała ze wszystkich, zbliżyła się, siadła koło niego i objąwszy ramieniem jego szyję ozwała się cichym, melodyjnym głosem: - Mea chce umrzeć razem z Kalim... Nastało długie milczenie. Tymczasem słońce zaszło i noc pokryła okolicę. Niebo uczyniło się granatowe. W południowej jego stronie rozbłysnął krzyż. Nad równiną zamigotały roje gwiazd. Księżyc wydostał się spod ziemi i jął nasycać światłem ciemności, a na zachodzie rozciągnęła się nikłą i bladą zorzą jasność zodiakalna. Powietrze zmieniło się w jedną wielką świetlistą topiel. Coraz silniejszy blask zalewał okolicę. Palankin, o którym zapomniano, na grzbiecie Kinga i namioty błyszczały tak, jak błyszczą w jasne noce domy wybielone wapnem. Świat zapadał w ciszę; ziemię ogarniał sen. A wobec tej ciszy i tego spokoju natury ludzie w obozie wili się z boleści i czekali na śmierć. Na srebrzystym tle mroku rysowała się twardo olbrzymia, czarna postać słonia. Promienie księżyca rozświecały prócz namiotów białe ubrana Stasia i Nel, a wśród kęp wrzosów - ciemne, pokurczone ciała Murzynów i porozrzucane tu i ówdzie kupy pakunków. Przed dziećmi siedział oparty na przednich łapach Saba i podniósłszy głowę ku tarczy księżyca wył posępnie. W duszy Stasia kołatały się tylko resztki myśli, zmienionych w jedno głuche, rozpaczliwe poczucie, że tym razem nie ma już żadnej rady, że te wszystkie niezmierne trudy i wysiłki, te cierpienia, te czyny woli i odwagi, których dokonał w czasie strasznych podróży od Medinet do Chartumu, od Chartumu do Faszody i od Faszody aż do nieznanego jeziora, nie przydały się na nic i że przychodzi nieubłagany kres walki i życia. I wydało mu się to tym straszniejsze, że ów kres przychodził właśnie w czasie ostatniej drogi, na której końcu leżał ocean. Ach, nie doprowadzi już małej Nel do brzegu, nie odwiezie jej statkiem do Port-Saidu, nie odda jej panu Rawlisonowi, sam nie padnie w ramiona ojca i nie usłyszy z jego ust, że postępował jak dzielny chłopak i prawy Polak! Koniec, koniec! Za kilka dni słońce oświeci tylko martwe ciała, a potem wysuszy je na podobieństwo tych mumii, które w Egipcie śpią odwiecznym snem po muzeach. Z męczarni i gorączki poczęło mu się mieszać w głowie. Nadlatywały nań przedśmiertne widzenia i złudy słuchu. Słyszał wyraźnie głosy Sudańczyków i Beduinów, krzyczące "Yalla, yalla!" na rozpędzone wielbłądy. Widział Idrysa i Gebhra. Mahdi uśmiechał się do niego swymi grubymi wargami, pytając: "Czy chcesz napić się ze źródła prawdy?..." Potem lew spoglądał na niego ze skały; potem Linde dawał mu słoik chininy i mówił: "Śpiesz się, śpiesz, bo mała umrze!" A w końcu widział już tylko bladą, bardzo kochaną towarzyszkę i dwie małe ręce, które wyciągały się ku niemu. Nagle drgnął i przytomność wróciła mu na chwilę, albowiem tuż przy uchu zaszemrał mu cichy, podobny do jęku szept Nel: - Stasiu... wody! I ona, tak jak poprzednio Kali, od niego tylko wyglądała ratunku. Ale ponieważ przed dwunastu godzinami oddał jej ostatnie krople, więc teraz zerwał się i zawołał głosem, w którym drgał wybuch bólu, rozpaczy i rozżalenia: - O Nel! jam udawał tylko, że piję! ja od trzech dni nie miałem nic w ustach! I chwyciwszy się rękoma za głowę uciekł, by nie patrzeć na jej mękę. Biegł na oślep między kępami trawy i wrzosów dopóty, dopóki siły nie opuściły go zupełnie i dopóki nie upadł w jedną z kęp. Był bez broni. Lampart, lew lub nawet wielka hiena znalazłyby w nim łatwy obłów. Ale przybiegł Saba, który obwąchawszy go począł znów wyć, jakby wzywając teraz dla niego pomocy. Nikt jednak nie śpieszył z pomocą. Tylko z góry spoglądał na niego spokojny, obojętny księżyc. Długi czas chłopak leżał jak martwy. Otrzeźwił go dopiero chłodniejszy powiew wiatru, który niespodzianie powiał ze wschodu. Staś siadł i po chwili usiłował powstać, by wrócić do Nel. Chłodniejszy wiatr wionął po raz drugi. Saba przestał wyć i zwróciwszy się ku wschodowi począł łopotać nozdrzami. Nagle szczeknął raz i drugi krótkim, urywanym basem i puścił się przed siebie. Przez jakiś czas nie było go słychać, ale wkrótce ozwało się znów w oddali jego szczekanie. Staś wstał i chwiejąc się na zdrętwiałych nogach począł patrzeć za nim. Długie podróże, długi pobyt w dżungli, konieczność trzymania w ciągłym napięciu wszystkich zmysłów i ciągłe niebezpieczeństwa nauczyły chłopaka zwracać czujną uwagę na wszystko, co się koło niego dzieje, więc mimo męczarni, którą w tej chwili odczuwał, mimo na wpół przytomnego umysłu, przez instynkt i przyzwyczajenie począł baczyć na zachowanie psa. A Saba po upływie pewnego czasu zjawił się znów przy nim, ale jakoś dziwnie poruszony i niespokojny. Kilkakrotnie podniósł na Stasia oczy, obiegł go wkoło, znów zapuścił się, wietrząc i poszczekując, we wrzosowisko, znów wrócił, a wreszcie chwyciwszy chłopca za ubranie jął go ciągnąć w stronę przeciwną do obozu. Staś oprzytomniał zupełnie. "Co to jest? - myślał. - Albo pies z pragnienia dostał pomieszania zmysłów, albo poczuł wodę. Ale nie!... Gdyby woda była blisko, byłby poleciał pić i miałby mokrą paszczę. Jeśli jest daleko, nie byłby jej zwietrzył... woda nie ma zapachu... Do antylopy by mnie nie ciągnął, bo nie chciał jeść wieczorem. Do drapieżników także nie... Więc co?" I nagle serce poczęło mu bić w piersiach jeszcze mocniej. "Więc może wiatr przyniósł mu zapach ludzi... może... w dali jest jakaś wieś murzyńska?... może który z latawców doleciał aż do... O, Chryste miłosierny! o, Chryste!..." I pod wpływem błysku nadziei odzyskał siły i począł biec do obozu mimo oporu psa, który ustawicznie zabiegał mu drogę. W obozie zabieliła mu się postać Nel i doszedł go jej słaby głos, po chwili potknął się o leżącego na ziemi Kalego, ale nie zważał na nic. Dobiegłszy do pakunku, w którym były race, rozerwał go, wydobył jedną z nich, drżącymi rękami przywiązał ją do bambusu, który wbił w rozpadlinę ziemi, skrzesał ogień i zapalił zwieszający się u spodu rurki sznurek. Po chwili czerwony wąż wyleciał z sykiem i zgrzytem w górę. Staś chwycił obu rękoma za bambus, by nie upaść, i wbił oczy w dal. Tętna w rękach i skroniach waliły mu młotem; usta poruszały się żarliwą modlitwą. Ostatnie tchnienie, a w nim duszę całą wysyłał ku Bogu. Upłynęła jedna minuta, druga, trzecia, czwarta. Nic i nic! Ręce chłopca opadły, głowa pochyliła się ku ziemi i niezmierny żal zalał mu umęczone piersi. - Na próżno! na próżno! - szepnął. - Pójdę, siądę przy Nel i umrzemy razem. A wtem daleko, daleko, na srebrnym tle księżycowej nocy, ognista wstęga wzbiła się nagle ku górze i rozsypała się w złote gwiazdy, które spadały z wolna jak wielkie łzy na ziemię. - Ratunek!!!! - krzyknął Staś. I stało się, że ci półmartwi przed chwilą ludzie biegli teraz na wyścigi przeskakując przez kępy wrzosów i traw. Po pierwszej racy ukazała się druga i trzecia. Potem powiew przyniósł odgłos jakby stukania, w którym łatwo było odgadnąć dalekie strzały. Staś kazał dawać ognia ze wszystkich remingtonów i odtąd rozmowa karabinów nie przerywała się wcale i stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. Chłopiec siedząc na koniu, który odzyskał także jakby cudem siły, i trzymając przed sobą Nel, pędził przez równinę ku zbawczym odgłosom. Obok biegł Saba, a za nim dudnił olbrzymi King. Dwa obozy dzieliła przestrzeń kilku kilometrów, ale ponieważ z obu stron podążano ku sobie jednocześnie, więc cała droga nie trwała długo. Wkrótce strzały karabinowe było nie tylko słychać, lecz i widać. Jeszcze jedna raca wyleciała w powietrze, nie dalej jak o kilkaset kroków. Potem rozbłysły liczne światła. Lekka wyniosłość gruntu zakryła je na chwilę, lecz gdy Staś ją minął, znalazł się prawie tuż przed szeregiem Murzynów trzymających w ręku pozapalane pochodnie. Na czele szeregu szli dwaj Europejczycy w angielskich hełmach i karabinami w ręku. Staś od jednego rzutu oka rozpoznał w nich kapitana Glena i doktora Clarego. Rozdział 45